


In A Flash

by PaperFox19



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frottage, Hyperinflation, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Top Omi, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omi and Raimundo  use the shard of lightning to have some fun fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Working On Others

Omi and Raimundo were together, but keeping their relationship a secret. It was tough getting it on without someone getting close and nearly busting them. When they got their hands on the Shard of Lightning things changed for the better.

“Shard of Lightning!” they cry with holding the Sheng Gong Wu. In a flash both males strip out of their clothing, Omi had certainly grown he was still shorter than Kimiko but the boy had hit puberty in a big way, his years of training giving him firm pecs and rock hard abs, and the thing that made Raimundo drool his huge 8 inch dick.

Raimundo was no slouch, he had a surfer’s body nice pecs taught abs and his hard 7 inch cock. They wasted no time and pressed their naked bodies together, they kissed heated grinding their hard manhoods together.

The warmth of each other’s skin, the friction between their cocks, and their dancing tongues, a recipe of pleasure they had become addicted to. Omi’s hands came around and groped Raimundo’s rear end, he squeezed and fondled his firm globes making the brunette moan.

Their cocks began to ooze pre, and still the kept grinding coating each other’s penis with essence. Omi kept up his assault he latched onto the male’s left nipple to suckle on the perky bud. “Ohh Omi!” he groaned, when the tongue caressed his nip swirling around and when getting sucked it had Rai bucking.

“Raimundo we must hurry.” The bald monk says and drives his cock even harder against him, he switches over to the right. Rai blushes and reaches back and began playing with his ass, one finger then two scissoring his hole open.

He laid out on his back and spread his legs. “Do it!” Omi is on him in a second aiming his cock at the taller boy’s stretched hole. His member was slick with a mix of their pre, and this wasn’t there first time. Pushing in the dragons in training howled with pleasure.

Raimundo would never get tired of this, feeling his monk’s big dick filling him up, oh man he was gonna cum. Omi was fully seated inside and he began to move thrusting in and out back and forth leaving only his tip inside at all times.

The dragon of the wind moaned, reaching up to his chest he massaged his wet nipples. He teased them while letting his cock bob with every thrust. Their time was running out, so his boyfriend changed the angle of his thrusts striking his sweet spot.

With every hit Rai tightened and squeezed the thrusting manhood. “Oh yeah baby give it to me!”

“Yes take it!” he moaned. They came together, the dragon of the water shot his load deep into the brunette, each spurt hitting his prostate. Raimundo shivered as he came his own seed splattering all over his abs and chest.

As the Wu’s power began to fade, they heard someone coming. “Quick!” Omi pulled out much to Rai’s disappointment, he shivered as the boy’s cum spilled out of his gaping hole and ran down his legs. Before the Wu’s power faded completely the boy’s dressed and Raimundo was fixing his hair just as Clay came into the room.

“There you guys are, we got training to do.”

“Sure thing we are coming.”

“Oh yes we are.” Omi says with a grin and gives a playful smack to his boyfriend’s rear. Rai groaned as he felt the cum that was still inside him swish and move. Thanks to the Wu, they had time for love and play and enough time to get dressed so no one suspected a thing.

“Hey guys does anyone know where the Shard of Lightning went?”

“Nope not me!”

“Not a mystery!” he says with a big grin.

“I think he means not a clue.”

“That to!” they share a smile, and carry on with the days training. With how often the Wu bounced around no one would notice if that one stayed a secret between them.

End


End file.
